sepharisfandomcom-20200213-history
William Franz l
William Franz l (June 11, 1992 IC - present) is the fifty-first Emperor of the Empire of Athlin and current ruler of the Empire. He is widely regarded in the Empire as the greatest statesmen and commander of the Empire in centuries. He was chosen by the Electors and crowned in 2017 IC. Early Years William Franz l was born on June 11, 1992 IC to Emperor Alacid Franz ll and Empress Katherine Franz. Being born to the Imperial Family he became the Prince of Alverin and next in line as the Ellorisian Count of Alverin. He spent his early years being tutored in the ways to rule so that if he was either elected as Emperor or assumed the title of Elorisian Count, he would be ready to lead. William was raised on overall good morales to prepare him to care for the people under his care while being taught numerous skills from combat, strategy, and even magic. On his seventh birthday, William was presented a dragon egg as a gift by his father, which hatched two months later, bonding the dragon, Indrogin, with William for life. William would age to become an outspoken member of the imperial aristocracy earning him much respect from both the public and certain members of the aristocracy while making enemies of other aristocrats. William's father would die on March 21, 2017 IC and William would immeadetly take the position of Elorisian Count of Alverin and attend the Asension Council to vote on who would become the next Emperor. Election and Reign The election resulting in William's rise to become Emperor lasted two months and is one of the longer elections in the history of the Empire. Many believed William to be too young and inexpieranced to take up the throne and William himself did not believe that he would be elected and that Boris Tethbringer, the Count of Midarif would be chosen. In the first month of the Asension Council's deliberations, ten votes would be cast with four for William, five for Count Boris, and one for Countess Elinda of Solland. During the second month of the deliberations, Maximillian von Karseg, who was an old friend and Count of Osterland voted for William and persuaded five of the remaining Counts to vote for William securing William's victory which further cemented when the Evageilorn Church put both their votes towards William. As Emperor, William is also the leader of the Imperial Army and has commanded it in numerous battles against the Orcs of the Vaterra Mountains and Beastmen of the Elaris Jungle. Haven proved himself a valiant and capable commander, William began to try and further his political career by opening talks with the High Elves and began setting his gaze on the rest of Elaris, beliving that the continent belonged to the Empire of Athlin by right. Information Name: William Victor Franz l Race: Elarian Gender: Male Age: 35 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Faction: Empire of Athlin Religion: Old Faith Pantheon Personality: Firm and Relaxed Equipment: Silver Seal (Full protection against College of Dark) Armor: Gold Mithril Armor (Helmet, Neckplate, Neckguards, Pauldrons, Curiass, Guantlets, Armguards, Greaves, Tassets Layred, Boots, Tower Shield) Weapons: Elorisian Blade of Allanor, Hammer of Alaric Calricus Title His Most Imperial and Exhalted Majesty, William Victor Franz l, Fifty-first Emperor of Alverin, Brandensarin, Hellenhav, Marrisburg, Midarif, Mordieum, Nolurn, Osterland, Solland, Talisderheim, Avelorn, Baywatch, Caindrick, Drester, Esverin, South Vaterra, Tailainor, Vadrin, Hel Fain, Sudithburg, Prince of Alverin, Fifty-third Elorisian Count of Alverin, Lord of Alverin-Estar, Lord Merchant of the Crystal Fleet, Head of the Council of Counts, Commander of the Imperial Army, Commadant of the Imperial Navy, Elector of the Arcanum of Magical Lore, Head Imperial Practitioner of the College of Fire, Imperial Practitioner of the College of Light, Head of the Order of Knights of the Alaric, Head of the Order of Knights of the Blood Dragon, Head of the Order of Knights of Allanor, Lord Protector of the Old Faith Pantheon, Defender of the Realm, and Protector of the Peoples of Elaris.